


Shatter

by Fores_Shikaki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Because I said so), Alpha!Rumlow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad English, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Verse, Omega!Winter Soldier, Rumlow actually feels, Steve and Bucky used to sleep with each other but were still friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fores_Shikaki/pseuds/Fores_Shikaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alpha was assigned to help the Winter Soldier in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta or advice is deeply appreciated since I'm a non-native speaker constantly working on my lousy English writing...
> 
> * In this universe bonding can be broken if another alpha takes a bonded omega at the presence of his or her alpha. Because it means the mated alpha was completely defeated.

The Winter Soldier plodded to Pierce’s door, pondered for a second, then decided not to knock.

He was having a flashback of how Pierce handled such things the last time.

Several agents were passing through the corridor. They looked at the Winter Soldier’s direction, wrinkled their noses and started to chat in small voices. The Winter Soldier’s face stayed completely blank as he walked past them.

Four hours later, the agents, all three of them, were escorted into Pierce’s room and beaten up.

“You have smell _it,_ and seen him lingering around my door, but chosen not to report?” Pierce scolded in a lethal yet elegant way, adding ice cubes to his glass at the same time.

Twenty minutes ago the Winter Soldier was found in his own room, sinking beneath the surface of his bath tub full of icy water. The site nearly made pierce’s knees give away if he was not reminded that his precious weapon is rather exclusive in physical ability. The Winter Soldier was, indeed, just having a light coma due to lack of air. He could stay in that bath tub for another ten hours and still be functional, according to the medical staff.

Nonetheless, Alexander Pierce is the not kind of men that tolerate words such as “possibility” or “accidents”. He would not leave things to chances and would eliminate factors that do.

Two scientists were sent in after the agents had received their punishments.

“You assured me that the situation had been taken care of.” Pierce said, cutting a lemon precisely from the middle to decorate his vodka.

“Well, but last time we… so we paused…” The senior scientist could not form a sentence. The sound of his panic was rushing through like a wind in his ear that he could not even hear himself. The other scientist looked at him in a distant and calculating way; he had always been opposing the strategy of continuing “drugging” the Winter Soldier. The group leader just would not listen to him. Last time they gave the Soldier a dose of suppressant, he grew blunt in the battlefield and almost failed his mission.

 

“I’m sorry. Would you pardon me?” Pierce said in a decisively polite voice.

“In fact we… we did not settle the situation… we just freeze if he goes into heat…”

“Of course.” Pierce mumbled. He was reaching the breaking point of his anger, yet strangely, it made him think more clearly.

“Do you have any new plans then?” He asked. Not a slight hint of rage could be found in his voice. The senior scientist flinched, opening his mouse but no words came out.

“We have one.” The younger scientist answered Pierce’s question. “Actually an easy one - find him an alpha, someone you trust, might as well be yourself.”

A dangerous light flickered in Pierce’s eyes.

“It will also help to control him.” The scientist held up his head. Youth and talents make him unafraid of declaring a challenge. He looked at Pierce directly in the eye.

“…Fine.” Pierce said a few seconds later, breaking their gaze, then turned to speak to his subordinate: “Call team leaders that rank VII or higher.”

 

The atmosphere grew a little comical as the alphas strode in, one of them still wearing his battle suit, trying frantically to get the dirt off his hair.

There might as well be a nuclear war before Pierce calls them together. Sure they are all strong and efficient – efficient in a way that is not suitable for team works. They’d be better off working on their own rather than put up a front. Pierce should have understood.

The room was filled with arrogant, almost insufferable air of alpha scent that would make weaker people like fellows from the tech support department vomit.

However, after Pierce claimed his intention, the boiling energy in the room restrained and cooled down.

“Not me.” Ophelia was the first to speak out. She had just untangled herself from a tiresome relationship. Surely the other alphas would understand. But it did not help them relax.

“Nobody volunteers?” Pierce joked gently, after a piece of silence that was too long to be comfortable. “I thought you were all into thrills.”

“That’s true, boss. But you need to understand what omega means to us.” One of them bantered, others chuckled lowly. Omega is a relaxation tool that will come in handy between missions. There is nothing relaxing about sleeping with the Winter Soldier, left alone bonding with him.

“And we should pay attention that our skulls do not get crushed by that fancy metal arm.” Someone said. The chuckles turned a little tense.

“I see.” Pierce sighed quietly. “Brock, mind helping me out this time?” He said all of a sudden.

Brock Rumlow was staring at a tiny black spot wriggling on the floor. Might be an ant someone brought in from the field.

He responded with a vague “hmm” then looked up to face his boss.

 

He had sort of seen this coming. Whenever there is a deal when others do not want to get their hands dirty, Pierce calls him as a first and last resort.

It started ten years ago. When an agent blew up his cover in some Caribbean countries, Pierce asked him to _take care_ of the matter. Rumlow cleaned up everything, without leaving a piece of sticky note in the agent’s department, making the poor soul completely vanished from human history. Pierce spoke his content, which was rare.

That was the start of many headaches. 

_“That omega has some extraordinary hearing ability, so I let her have a baby for me. Now I don’t have any further business with her, would you take care of it?” Pierce said to Rumlow, right in front of the crying omega by his feet._

_Rumlow frowned. He has no idea what “taking care” means this time. To kill her or send her to some foreign countries. So he asked. Pierce replied “either way” as if Rumlow asked him coffee or milk._

_“I can’t… I don’t want to leave him…” She has cried for about half an hour thus could not speak a sentence without taking breaths in between._

_Never the type for bonding, Rumlow has heard how it could affect omegas, especially ones with less strong mentalities, making them over-depend on their alphas. And bonding is not unilateral. Feelings will be passed between mates. It is indeed inconvenient, especially for people like Alexander Pierce._

_“Hold on, I have a better idea.” Pierce smiled with one side of his mouth. Rumlow’s throat grew dry. He could tell something unpleasant was about to happen._

_He took the omega by force at the presence of Pierce. She kept crying until her tears and voice both ran out, the sound she made at the end resembles that of retching. There is hardly any pleasure in the procedure. Rumlow acted like a programmed machine, just like in any other boring missions. The bonding was neatly broken. Or even it did not, Rumlow wondered if the omega would ever pull herself together to bother Pierce again._

_He took care of several other omegas that Pierce has bonded (intentionally or not, who knows) with. Some drown in the sea, some treated like the one above. He never understood why Pierce would bond with them instead of just having sex. Maybe it was because he knew someone would clean up his mess._

This time would be no big difference. Except that it is not some unnamed omega, but the Winter Soldier whose name would cause some shivers among those who know him. The fact that the Soldier was an omega itself seems unnaturally to Rumlow.

Rumlow would never invest that much on a weapon without investigating on such important details as sexuality. But again, maybe the leaders just have an inclination to cause trouble then have someone else solve it.

 

“What do you say?”

Rumlow nodded. His mouth was flattened, clearly suggesting that he was not happy with the arrangement. But what else could he say. 

“Great.” Pierce said. “I will have him send back to his room.”

“I’m glad that it would be you.” Pierce muttered, after others had left the room. “I trust you the most.”

Rumlow took a glance at the floor. The ant was nowhere to be found, leaving a blurry afterimage on his retina.

“Why don’t you take him yourself?” Rumlow could no longer resist asking. “I mean, you could get a better hold of him.”

“Oh isn’t it obvious? I am too old for that.” Pierce blinked, which made Rumlow even more frustrating.

 

The Winter Soldier was lying face down on his bed. The sheets were somewhat unclean. Rumlow doubted if they change them on time since the Soldier never complained.

Rumlow wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say. They had never talked much after all, if the mute gestures on a battlefield don’t count.

“Pierce sent me.” Just tell the plain fact, Rumlow decided. A muscle twitched on the Soldier’s back. He would not act much if he knew that the people present were his “co-workers”. But still, his reaction was much more obtuse than usual.

Not surprising, Rumlow thought. He smells like a flower that is almost dried up.

“He sent me to take you. So you could get through this period.” Rumlow was not sure that the Soldier understood him, nor did he know how much common sense he has except the knowledge of battling. Normally the Winter Soldier is a weapon, a sharp blade you pull out when come across trouble. Rumlow was still getting used to how he looks now: like a person.

The Soldier did not reply. Rumlow guessed that they both wanted this to end as soon as possible.

He turned the Soldier over and unbuttoned his cloth. He was wearing a crude hospital gown the medical staff put him in. Several injection holes could be seen through loose sleeves.

Unlike other omegas in heat, his skin feels cold. Rumlow heard that he immersed himself in icy water in attempt to go through heat, does that had anything to do with his body temperature?

 

“How did they solve this before?” Rumlow asked. Still the Winter Soldier did not reply. Rumlow did not have much patience either. He patted the Soldier on the side of his thigh as a hint for the things about to happen, then took off his pants.

The Soldier’s whole body shuddered for a moment when Rumlow tried to touch the place between his thighs. His metal hand clung to Rumlow’s triceps. Rumlow almost jumped at the sudden grip.

“Hey, Relax.” Rumlow demanded. “Take it away.” He pointed at the metal arm. “DO NOT touch me with THIS.” He was afraid of getting his skull crushed too, like all other powerful alphas in this building. Slowly the Winter Soldier put down his hand.

“No touching with that hand until we finish. It is an order.” Rumlow stressed again. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. He did not want to die at this age, especially not die on an omega’s bed.

Several inhalations of the Winter Soldier’s scent made him hard easily. Physically he could not match the Soldier’s strength; it would be too embarrassing if he couldn’t even overpower him when he was in heat.

Rumlow entered the Soldier without much preparation. He had touched his hole; the lubrication should be enough to handle intrusion. It wasn’t like he’d enjoy this anyway. Rumlow also wondered how much time had passed since the last time the Soldier had sex. He probably could not remember anything to compare with Rumlow’s performance in bed.

The Winter Soldier did not even make a sound. Rumlow was mildly impressed since he was sure it hurt, maybe more than a little.

He was going to praise him when the Soldier’s body started to tremble.

The protective instinct of an alpha drove Rumlow to cover the Soldier’s body with his own, in the hope of giving him some kind of security. But it only made him tremble more violently.

“What’s wrong with you?” Rumlow grumbled. As expected, the Soldier wouldn’t bother to explain, instead just kept his eyes tightly shut.

“Is it… are you afraid?” Rumlow questioned, raising an eyebrow, did not believe it much himself. Maybe the Winter Soldier is not accustomed to being held down.

“Fine. I’ll let you be on top.” He still had a little humanism in him after all. Rumlow flipped their position to make the Soldier sitting on top of him, grabbing the Soldier’s butt to make sure he was all the way inside him the whole time.

The Winter Soldier opened his eyes in instinctive panic since he was suddenly at a different altitude. He supported himself with his hands on Rumlow’s stomach; then quickly put his metal hand away as if had touched fire.

Rumlow sighed.

“It’s … ok. As long as you do not use too much strength.” He patted the Soldier on his metal arm. In the back of his mind Rumlow was still threatened by its presence. But he decided that he did not want to appear stingy in front of an omega, even if he used to consider that omega as a weapon.

The sitting position of the Winter Soldier was rigid and uneasy. Rumlow thought he might be right about the Soldier’s lack of common sense – he might not even understand what was going on. Rumlow was not quiet fond of this position, but the omega stopped trembling so he had no intention to switch it.

Rumlow was staring at the Soldier’s swaying hair, so absent-mindedly that he did not even notice when the soldier came. His body slackened after the orgasm and could no longer keep his position straight. From Rumlow’s angle he could fall at any moment.

The knot was starting to swell. It must be a great threat to the Winter Soldier but he maintained his silence. Rumlow wondered if he would fight if it was a knife that had been pushed inside him instead.

 

“Almost done.” Rumlow told him. The Soldier nodded. After that there’s nothing to say. They stayed silently waiting for the knot to subside. It did take a while. And the Winter Soldier, well trained as he always was, stayed perfectly still.

 

Rumlow patted his hip to inform him that it was over. The Winter Soldier held up his body to let Rumlow’s cock slipped out, his movement all precise and steady. And after moving to his corner of the bed, he dropped on the sheets and fell asleep immediately.

Rumlow stared at the Soldier’s suddenly sleeping face, then the unobtrusive marks he had made on his body.

The bond has been established. He could feel the Soldier’s breath as if they were lying face to face.

Rumlow put up his pants and walked out of the dark room. Outside, windows in the corridor showed a view of languid sunset.

 

The face of a subordinate of his appeared at the other end of the corridor. The guy ran to him hastily after catching sight of him, babbling about some possibility of failing a small mission. Rumlow grabbed him in the arm rudely, asking to be taken to the scene immediately.

He has an appointment of having dinner with Captain America and the Black Widow at seven thirty.

He sure did not want to miss that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! :3333

Rumlow could see Cap’s compassionate smile from a distance. The Black Widow was knocking on the table with her knuckles; she raised an elbow upon seeing Rumlow. Her contemptuous snort can be heard vividly in Rumlow’s imagination. Rumlow simply smiled at her.

 

“Late again? Seriously?” Natasha grumbled, then asked the waiter for a glass of vodka – for Rumlow only – she and Cap would be drinking wine.

“Come on, Nat… I’ve got work to do later.”

Steve watched them nudging from aside, smiling and not commenting. He had been acting that way ever since Rumlow knew him, polite and distant.

 

“Hm..?” Natasha suddenly stopped and her expression was changed. Then she seemed to be sniffing at something. The two men stared at her.

“Did you just… eh...” She frowned slightly, trying to discern.

“What is it, Natasha?” Steve became curious.

“Well, congrats.” She smiled slyly, after finally making her conclusion.

“Awkward.” Rumlow murmured. This couldn’t be possible. He had showered and changed his clothes.

 

“Congrats to what?” Steve asked.

“Can’t you see? Someone has just formed a family.” She winked at Steve. She has such bright eyes that would be enthralling even to another alpha, if you ignore the bothersome topics that she constantly brought up.

“Well… eh…” Steve tried to sniff, imitating Natasha’s action. “Sorry but I still can’t –”

“And you’re not supposed to." Rumlow cut in. "She probably has an antenna on her, you know, like that of an insect.”

Natasha punched him playfully.

Their drinks arrived.

 

“Well, I’d ask if you don’t mind… Did you ever find it inconvenient? You know… for people like us.” She asked when they approached the end of their rendezvous.

 

_The Winter Soldier walked towards his direction, dragging an empty shotgun behind him. Rumlow was hesitating about making a greeting, but before he decided, the Soldier has already passed him._

Rumlow blinked. The dark gray-blue shade of the scene faded away. A generous amount of sunshine was let in through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the restaurant. Two cherries of bright red color were left in Natasha’s plate untouched.

 

“Not really.” Rumlow said. “He… eh, does not ask much about my job.”

“What’s he like? The clean-up-the-house-and-wait-for you-to-come-home type of omega?”  
“Hah, close.” Rumlow laughed dryly. “Jealous?”

“You should introduce him to us sometime.”

“Maybe after you bring Agent Barton to dine with us.”

Natasha opened her mouth in surprise.

“…Look who’s got an insect antenna.” She mumbled, peeking at Steve nervously. She had not told Steve about her and Barton, she’d swear it was not on purpose. But Steve didn’t seem to notice; he was looking out the windows, or at least vaguely that direction, his eyes unfocused.

 

“Family…” She heard him whisper, as if remembering something.

 

 

The Winter Soldier got off Rumlow’s body, did not look as exhausted as yesterday, and did not fall asleep right after.

“…How many days?” He asked. Rumlow could hear him quietly adjusting his breath.

“Ask your doctors. Normally the heat lasts for two to three days though.” Rumlow figured he had to ask the doctors himself, about why the Winter Soldier suddenly started to have heats after so many years. He hoped it was not a rebound effect from using suppressant, the Soldier’s heat cycle grew irregular and had to last for a month or something.

 

“Oh god.” He suddenly recalled.

His raised tone successfully caught the Soldier’s attention.

 

“You can’t get pregnant, right?” Rumlow cursed himself for not asking earlier. His brain just did not relate the image of the deadly asset to that of motherhood.

“No. Injectables. Two-year effect.” The Soldier answered, much to Rumlow’s relief. He couldn’t imagine what it’d be like if the asset was pregnant with his child. And he definitely didn’t want to imagine how Pierce would deal with him if that happened.

 

The Winter Soldier indifferently observed Rumlow’s changing expressions. Like most of the time, he could not perceive; he was not good at reading people’s emotions.

One thing that he did notice was that his body was in slight disorder. Maybe that was the reason why no one had assigned him any missions in the past few days. The doctors had visited once. The condition (or “heat”, as Rumlow told him) would appear every two or three months in recent years. They used to freeze him when it occurred. To some degree it could solve the problem, but would leave his body in fatigue and pain for another few days, during which he could not demonstrate his peak physical condition (he would try, though).

 

This time however, they sent him this man. He had read his data: the team leader of Strike, codename Crossbones, whose command was top superior when Pierce is not present. The Winter Soldier had cooperated with him in missions for three times, but they never came this close. He did not want to come this close with anybody if possible.

Although his memories are usually scattered and fogged, he is still aware of the tiny splinters here and there. The harsh food that chafed his gut, needles that punctured into his veins, the stinging pain in his head, a slap on his face. He could not form a whole picture but the clues were everywhere. He couldn’t tell if Rumlow was among those who pinned him on the machine, kicked him in his knees or pushed him into icy water, and he wouldn’t even try to distinguish. They are all part of this huge mechanism called Hydra and he was a screw to it himself.

 

“I’ve met an old friend of yours.” Rumlow said, sitting on the edge of bed, smoking. The Winter Soldier did not hate the smell of cigarettes, he was rather comfortable to be surrounded by the smog. The atmosphere seemed vaguely familiar to him.

“Friend?” He asked dumbly.

Rumlow tilted his head and grinned. This kind of topics is strictly banned from mentioning in front of the Winter Soldier, Rumlow wouldn’t take it further, and the omega certainly won’t press either. The Soldier has an endearing habit of considering a conversation over if he did not receive a reply.

Rumlow was giving off an aura of laziness after they had sex. The scent seemed to be contagious because the Winter Soldier felt that his mind was also dragged into a state of blunt ease. This strange synesthesia started from yesterday: he could suddenly feel Rumlow’s presence as if they share a same body: a sweat dripping down his forehead, a slightly erratic breathe - every movement seemed to be put under a microscope. He wanted to ask about it but didn’t know where to start. Normally the things he had to say were short and straightforward.

 

Rumlow lit another cigarette. The Winter Soldier didn’t know why he was still here. Yesterday he left right after they were done. But judging from his looks, the reason seemed to have nothing to do with the Soldier himself. Acknowledging that, he didn’t let his guard up.

 

The Winter Soldier returned to his normal state the day after. Pierce was happy about it. Everybody was happy about it. They solve the problem using a simple and efficient method. The missions would grow pretty intense in the near future and they did not have time to freeze and unfreeze him.

 

“Hey, ’ve heard that your little omega just knocked down an armored vehicle t’day.” An inferior agent approached Rumlow at the locker room. They wouldn’t dare speak to the Winter Soldier like that. But Rumlow was all chatty and cheeky. Could be deceptive to some.

 

“Where’s he?” Rumlow said, not smiling at all.

“At the boss’ office.” The agent was appalled and struggled to apologize. But Rumlow was already walking away.

 

“Failed to catch him?” Rumlow heard Pierce’s voice saying. “It’s alright. You’ll try again later.”

He walked in without a knock. Pierce smiled at him surprisingly. The Winter Soldier was sitting opposite to Pierce, holding his head low and didn’t look back to Rumlow. A staff was crouching beside him in order to check his metal arm.

 

“Anything you need, Brock?” Pierce asked casually.

“How's it going? Have we got him?” Rumlow said, not caring about the answers he got. There are several damages on Winter’s clothes, and lots of dust.

 

“You can leave now. I’ll keep you informed.” Pierce gestured the Winter Soldier.

The Soldier promptly stood up and exited. He took a glance at Rumlow when passing by. His scent brushed on Rumlow's skin for a second. It was nothing seductive, just a tentative touch, like a dragonfly skimming through the surface of water.

 

“Eh… sir, may I ask...” The staff who had just knelt beside the Winter Soldier inquired before he took his leave.

“What, Dinner? Of course there’s no dinner for him today.” Pierce quipped lightheartedly. Rumlow frowned, and snapped “is that necessary” before he could stop himself.

He does not usually talk to Pierce that way.

 

Pierce shook his head knowingly: “Ah, I know what’s happening to you, Brock. But don’t let it control you. Your bond with him means nothing, you know that.”

“I’m not pitying him. I’m just asking is it really necessary.”

 

Pierce pursed his lips as if he was actually considering.

“You see, Brock, he’s an omega – that we cannot change – but he’s more like a warrior. Candies and cuddles do not make a warrior grow.” He pressed a button and said “bring him back” to the microphone. The Winter Soldier was shoved in seconds later. Pierce said “thank you” to his escort, then pushed the Soldier on the floor, making him kneeling by his feet.

 

Rumlow simply stared.

 

“You see, Brock.” Pierce pinched the Soldier’s chin forcefully with his thumb and index finger, turning his face into facing Rumlow's direction. The Soldier’s eyes were red, as if he were a lion ready to eat you alive, or as if he was about to cry.

 

“See? Anger. That’s what a warrior feeds on.” Pierce let go of his hand, the Winter Soldier vehemently turned his head, not looking at his boss.

Pierce patted him in satisfaction. The phone rang, he picked up.

 

“Director Fury is at Captain America’s house. GO.” Pierce told the Winter Soldier in an almost tender voice.

 

The Soldier rose up from the floor at once, and rushed out the door like a bullet coming off chamber.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no way I can write porn in English... ughhhhhhh  
> Beta'd by dear [crimson_r](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_r), thanks a lot <3333

The Winter Soldier swiftly jumped off the building into an open window.

Someone was already there; his body recognized it and decided not to attack before his mind did.

 

“They sent you?” The Soldier said, disbelieving. “I’ve finished my mission.” _On my own._

“Nah, nobody sent me, it’s just…” Rumlow said, refraining from laughing. “We all believe you could get by on your own, soldier.”

The Winter Soldier was baffled by Rumlow’s amusement, but simply walked away.

Rumlow immediately followed, in a distance that could not be described as proper, in order to capture the endnote of his scent – the deterrent energy from a battlefield, mixed with charcoal and sulfur, and a hint of another alpha’s scent. Rumlow could tell who it belonged in a second; it was as prim and righteous as its owner, who probably did not even notice he was fighting with an omega.

 

He was caught up in the odor and closed their distance to be more impropriate; Winter shot him a glance of warning. It made Rumlow’s gut twist and he pushed the Soldier to the wall purely on adrenaline rush.

The Soldier froze for a second then the air around him became icy and intimidating, which chilled Rumlow to the bones. But the twist in his gut grew more intense. He began to suppress the Soldier with his own scent, taking advantage of being his alpha. Winter intended to fight back, but something within his body was stopping him from the inside. It was unprecedented.

Experience told him not to tangle with the oddness, so he turned and bumped against Rumlow, sending him flying and crushing on a table.

Rumlow got up slowly and wiped the blood off his mouth.

He was smiling. The Winter Soldier took a step back in alarm.

 

“Who authorized you to hurt an officer?” Rumlow demanded, walking towards him.

“But you…” Winter frowned, arranging his words. “You were acting strangely, sir.”

Rumlow tilted his head. “Indeed. I apologize.” He made a friendly shrug that Winter was struggling to digest. “You know what? Next time I act strangely, don’t fight me, just back down, say “I’m sorry” or something, then I’ll let you go.” He leaned in, and whispered in the Soldier’s ear. “Your resistance excites me.”

It took every ounce of self-control for the Winter Soldier to not knock him off again.

 

 

Rumlow followed the Winter Soldier into Pierce’s office in large strides. Pierce glared at him disapprovingly; Rumlow shrugged.

 

“Are you sure that you have killed Nick Fury?” Pierce asked after hearing the Soldier’s report.

A puzzled look breached the Solider’s usually impassive face. He and Pierce used to communicate in a one-sided way. One gives orders, the other complies and reports. No communication is needed. The Soldier figured that it was because both the orders and his works were unquestionable.

 

“I shot him three times. All in the vital spots.”

 

“I don’t doubt that. But like I’ve told you, Nick Fury is a very resilient man. Anything could happen if you don’t make sure that his heart’s stopped beating.”

 

The Soldier’s opened his mouth slightly; something flickered in his eyes.

“There was… someone else. A man with a shield.”

“That’s Steve Rogers, our Captain America. How did he react?”

The asset made a confused sound.

“What did he say? Did he say anything about revenging for his dear Director Fury?”

“….No. He didn’t.” The Soldier lowered his head. The memory was not pleasant to reflect upon. That alpha was releasing a very strong aura in order to hold him down, similar to what Rumlow did to him.

 

“Anyway, good job tonight.” Pierce concluded, taking off his glasses to wipe them clean. The ritual compliment left the Winter Soldier in a bitter mood. He knew that his commander meant that his action was disappointing, that every effort he made tonight was denied.

Pierce observed the asset’s ongoing mental activities with cold calculating eyes.

 

“You may leave now. With your… alpha.” The last word came out as a jeer. “Remember. Let him help you, but only when it’s necessary.” He raised an eyebrow at Rumlow, who winked back in response.

 

“No punishment.” The Winter Soldier said abruptly, after they were some distance away from Pierce’s office.

 

“…What?” Rumlow quickly followed his step.

“There’s no punishment …why?” The Soldier turned to face Rumlow. “It's not like Mr. Pierce’s afraid of you.”

Rumlow figured out what he meant moments after and said: “Sure he doesn’t. He’s just afraid of troubles. He punished you before? …How?”

 

The Soldier’s Adam's apple bobbed.

 

“Alright, I won’t ask.” Rumlow said, amused. “But everything’s fine now.” He said, probably just to taste how it feels to say such things.

The Soldier no longer looked at him and walked to his own room.

“Wait, you don’t need my help today?”

The door was slammed forcefully.

Rumlow shook his head. He had never come across an omega that smelled like gunpowder before, couldn’t really blame himself for getting a little carried away.

 

It was not surprising that Pierce asked them to get rid of the Captain after one day or so. To Rumlow it was a sheer waste of time to even try to convince him at first. Captain America never listened to anyone except those outdated and sublime values of his. However, Rumlow didn't necessarily dislike him. He even respected him to some point.

Steve Rogers acted on beliefs rather than selfish reasons. Even Rumlow understood how unique that was. 

 

They failed. It was not at all unexpected to Rumlow, if their mighty predecessor Red Skull had failed to bring down this man.

Rumlow kind of hoped that Pierce would stop asking him to go after Steve Rogers. They would either fail again or the Captain would die as a hero without any twist and turn. None of which appeared interesting to Rumlow. 

 

And he wondered if Cap still remembered his good pal Bucky. At some occasions Rumlow had a rush of telling him the truth. In his mind Cap would grab his collar and yell, or went limp like a kicked puppy. He wondered if there’s a third possibility.

And another thing. Has he ever gotten involved with Bucky in _that_ kind of way. Rumlow tended to believe the negative simply because Cap didn’t look like the kind of guy that would sleep with someone he called his “best buddy”. Rumlow started to doubt whether Cap had ever slept with any omega at all. He had never seen him throw his arm around an omega even in …

 

A rustling sound came from behind. His wandering thought snapped back to attention in an instant. The sound was barely detectable. But if Rumlow wasn’t good at recognizing them, he would be among the dead bodies that were buried secretly in the night.

 

He took out his gun from holster, and silently approached the sound source.

 

The curtain was flattering. He raised his gun and –

 

“God damn it, CAN’T YOU JUST WALK IN FROM THE DOOR???” Rumlow snarled, many more curses went through his head. The goddamn assassin – omega – weapon – whatever he was, came out from behind the curtain and looked at Rumlow intensely as if he were his mission. Except that his hands were empty and his hair was steamy.

 

“You’d better tell me what the hell is going on or I swear I’ll…” Rumlow closed in and, “…oh”, his angry expression quickly diluted by something else, then distorted into a grin. 

 

“…Help me.” The Winter Soldier said, biting his lower lip, his gaze as murderous as ever, but a sense of haziness secretly slipped in.

 

“In heat again? That’s how eager you are?” Rumlow threw an arm around the Soldier’s waist. The omega stared at him with sullen eyes.

 

“Can’t blame you, tho, with all those weird little experiments they conducted on you.” Rumlow kneaded the Soldier in the shoulder, not even aware of what he was doing. The asset smelled like a garden of heaven. And Rumlow didn’t realize he had blurted out loud until he felt something hard and cold against his belly. He cautiously gripped the omega’s wrist and took the knife away.

“Didn’t know anything about courtesies, do you?” He put a hand on the Soldier’s chest as a warning. The omega made the same move without hesitating, and Rumlow didn’t suspect that the metal arm on his chest could crash his sternum with one single slap.

 

“Well… I made a decision.” Rumlow said casually. The Soldier narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll be gentle with you tonight.” He resisted from laughter as the Soldier resisted from a shiver.

 

The Winter Soldier was stiff and baffled as he lay beneath Rumlow. The alpha was practically playing with his entrance when his body was paralyzed with needs.

“Hurry.” He urged. He didn’t perceive what is going on here, which was bad.

“You do not appreciate gentleness, I see.”

_But he wasn’t being gentle. He was torturing him._

Winter grabbed his alpha by the back of his neck, trying to press him down.

“Hey, don’t rush. We’ve got all night.” The statement made the Soldier more frustrating and he pulled at Rumlow’s pants, ripping several buttons off.

 

“I said don’t rush.” Rumlow said the sentence twice. First time gently, second time… oddly. The Winter Soldier felt a chill rising from the end of his spine, and his body couldn’t help but trembled.

Rumlow was using that power again, though he wasn’t clear what it was. He was threatening him as if the Soldier was a baby bird in his hand, he could squeeze out his organs if intended to.

The omega decided not to move for a second. A tiny groan escaped his throat.

 

“Good boy.” Rumlow stroked his hair; the dark subtle curls fell softly on his hand, and it smelled nice. “You have showered?” Rumlow said with pity. He was hoping to relish the scent of sulfur again.

He entered him without any warning. And the omega gasped in surprise.

 

“Ah… gentleness… I forgot.” He fondled the Soldier’s hair as if an actor on take two. He pulled out then slowly pushed in. “How does it feel?” He was moving slowly, taking his time in exploring the inner side of the Winter Soldier. The thirst was slightly eased and the omega closed his eyes.

 

“What do you want now, less or more?” Rumlow asked. Winter opened his eyes in a split second then closed them again.

 

“Look at me and answer.” Rumlow wrapped his hand around the omega’s neck, gentle as a caress. “We’d better warm up to each other if we’re going to do this a lot, what do you say?”

“…More.” The Soldier replied, his voice cracked a little.

 

“Good.” Rumlow lowered his head to bury his nose in the Soldier’s head. Suddenly his movement was fierce and fast, every thrust was balls deep then almost completely pulled out. The Soldier held up his head and his pupils were blown.

The sore ache, the exhaustion all started to fade away. There was only an ever-growing blankness that spread under him like a huge white sheet. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. All the noises in his head died down and he gasped loudly for air.

 

Fluid spilled from his cock, landing on his stomach and Rumlow’s.

Rumlow pulled out, ripped the condom away with some effort, then moved to the side. Within a few strokes he shot his come on the omega’s face, and rubbed his cock on it before he went soft.

 

“You are incredible.” Rumlow said in a breathy voice. The Soldier could tell it was meant to be a compliment. He wiped the mess off his face and stared at his alpha, waiting for further instructions. But Rumlow just lay beside him, his hands crossed behind his head in a relaxing pose, adjusting his breath and smiling at him. He was again sending out a lazy scent that eased the Soldier’s nerve into relaxation no matter he liked it or not.

 

“Why.” Winter said. The voice he uttered was calm and clear, almost made Rumlow jump at it since his head was still in the foggy after-sex state.

“…What?” He ran his fingers through the Soldier’s hair.

“Why do we have to do this, why do I…” The omega shook his head, frustrated that he couldn’t enunciate his thought.

“Alphas, omegas, betas… men and women, what do you know about them?”

“Just the concepts.” He replied plainly, round-eyed for an explanation.

Rumlow signed.

 

“Alright… where do we start? Alphas and omegas can bond, I assume you know that?”

“Have sexual intercourse, form a family, and produce offspring.”

Rumlow coughed. “Yeah… right… except that we don’t do the latter two.”

“….?” Winter raised one of his eyebrows.

“….what?”

They gazed at each other for a few more seconds then Rumlow gave up and kept on explaining.

 

“So… that is what we’ve been doing, to help you through your heats.”

 

“An omega? Me?” Winter questioned solemnly, as if he thought Rumlow was lying to him.

“…At least I’m not.”

The Soldier shifted his gaze to the ceiling, trying to adapt to the fact. He peeked at Rumlow unintentionally and the alpha had no idea why the places his eyes lingered felt itchy.

 

“Alpha?” The Soldier uttered, jaw tilting towards Rumlow.

“Ri..ght. Ain’t that much fun for two omegas to sleep together, isn’t it?”

 

The Winter Soldier frowned again, still hesitating to believe.

“What, you refused to be taken by an alpha not as strong as you are? It’s not my fault, baby. It’s not.” He rubbed the Soldier’s metal arm. He was going to need a super soldier serum to match that force.

But something inside the Soldier objected instinctively. It’s not about force, it’s…

He measured Rumlow from head to his abdomen. There's a cocky smile on his lips. His body was all muscled and robust and … It was simply _wrong_. The word “alpha” should stand for something else.

 

An image flashed by.

_Skinny limbs. A much smaller frame. A shy smile._

Right, that should be what he called…

 

His instinct yelled at him for taking a risk of telling Rumlow what he was thinking.

 

“You thought alphas should be skinny and short? Ha-ha Winter I’m telling you…” And suddenly the amusement on Rumlow’s face vanished.

 

“Oh Christ.” He whispered.

The Winter Soldier bit his lips worriedly.

 

“I should ring up the doctors and let them wash you. That’s exactly what I should...”

“But they’d put you on ice after the mission no matter what…”

“Will this endanger our mission?” Rumlow spoke to himself in quick, serious mumbles. The Winter Soldier had never seen him like that before.

 

“I think I’d better make a call.” He finally decided and reached for the phone by the bed. The Winter Soldier jumped and pressed down his hand on impulse. He could easily pin the alpha down with his metal arm. And for a short moment he thought about strangling him and fleeing. But the warmth from previous touch still lingered on his skin and made it somewhat scary to turn the man who left it on his skin into a cold body.

So he relaxed his grip instead.

“No.” He said.

 

He couldn’t remember exactly how it felt to be washed. But he knew it meant pain. A lot of pain. Including something kind of pain that wasn’t physical.

“Please. No.” He said again, this time with a word of courtesy. He was backing down. As Rumlow had taught him.

 

Rumlow’s sigh was exceptionally heavy. Even with his adventurous traits he knew it was not appropriate at all to pretend that he had heard nothing. But the moist blue eyes were so close. Too close that the bond he used to constrain him was having an adverse effect.

 

“Don’t tell me anything like that again.” He snapped. “Keep your shit to yourself. Don’t have time for that.”

The Winter Soldier nodded half-understandingly. His gray-blue eyes still fixed on Rumlow’s face.

 

“I will go back to my room.” The Soldier picked his clothes from the floor and put them on in one smooth movement.

“Great. Fuck off then.” Rumlow grumbled and pulled a shirt to cover his eyes frantically.

 


End file.
